Electrical slip ring platters are devices which may be used to electrically connect a rotating unit to a stationary unit where a typical cable or other wiring is not functional or less efficient for providing an electrical interface between the rotating and stationary unit. Typical slip rings may consist of a rotating member with multiple circular conductive traces and a stationary member that includes electrical brushes of various designs that ride on or in the conductive rings to electrically connect the rotating member to the stationary member.
In the past, slip rings were mainly used or the transmission of electrical power. But over time, as technology has progressed, the need arose for slip rings to be able to transmit signals other than just electrical power such as high-frequency data signals and electrical signals. For example, in vehicles which may have turrets, slip rings may have originally been used to transmit electrical power in order to rotate/move the turret. However, as technology has progressed, and turrets have become more automatized, slip rings may be required to transmit high-frequency data signals, video signals and the like. Presently, if a slip ring is designed to only transmit electrical power, the sap ring will either need to be replaced with a slip ring that is able to transmit high-frequency data signals, video signals and the like, or one a slip rings which are able to transmit high-frequency data signals, video signals and the like need to be added to the existing slip rings which are only able to transmit electrical power.
Unfortunately, replacing an existing slip ring that is only able to transmit electrical power to a new one that is able to transmit h h-frequency data signals, video signals and the like is expensive and time consuming. For example, in vehicles which may have turrets, the vehicle may be down for a substantial amount of time in order to replace the existing slip ring to one that is able to trans high-frequency data signals, video signals and the like. This may not be an option depending on where the vehicle is located. Further, adding additional slip rings which are able to transmit high-frequency data signals video signals and the like to an existing slip ring also may not be an option due to the limited space within in the vehicle.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above. The system and method would allow for transmitting video and Controller Area Network (CAN) data over an existing slip ring assembly which transmits only electrical power. The system and method would allow the existing slip ring assembly which transmits only electrical power to transmit video and Controller Area Network (CAN) data over the existing slip ring assembly without the need to add new slip rings or replace the existing slip ring.